


A Little Less Sixteen Candles AU

by illbeyourbestkeptsecret



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourbestkeptsecret/pseuds/illbeyourbestkeptsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon the Fall Out Boy video for 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More Touch Me'. Little short ficlets with different pairings as vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I confess, I messed up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, the summary for this sucks. Okay, so this is based off the video of 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles', even though not EVERYTHING is as done in the video. Also, I'm including different pairings and such at the moment and then maybe joining them all up. I'm not really sure, this was a really random thing I started a while back, so at the moment, I'm not exactly sure where it's going!

'You're not even a real fucking vampire.' Pete said, his breath heavy on the boys neck as his arm was pushed against the wall, enclosing the boy in. He was so sick of these stupid boys and girls with their vampire fetishes. He fucking lived this shit.

'And you are?' The boy said cockily, and god, was Pete going to enjoy sucking his blood dry. 

'Maybe I am.' He said, opening his mouth and exposing his fangs. The boy gulped, and Pete laughed. Not so tough now, are ya? He thought to himself.

'Bite me bitch.' The boy spat, trying to push Pete's arm off of the wall in a pointless attempt to free himself.

'Gladly.' Pete's heart rate increased as he pushed himself closer to the boys neck, his breathing was becoming faster, he was gasping for blood. He hadn't fed in what felt like ages. He was about to bite, and taste the sweet, sharp taste of blood until...

'Pete!' Patrick called out, and Pete snapped his head around, releasing his arm and letting the boy flee. He snarled, walking over to Patrick.

'I fucking told you-'

'And I told you we don't feed on humans, Pete.' His tone was sharp, direct. Patrick had been the one who turned Pete, although it wasn't on purpose. They had been... engaging in sexual activities when Patrick had bit at Pete's neck, just enough for the vampire blood to be transported into Pete, not enough to kill him. Pete had almost snapped Patrick's neck when he told him. The only reason Patrick hadn't told him of his being a vampire was, as Patrick put it, because he thought 'it would mean he wouldn't get laid'. And after that, Pete knew he couldn't be mad at the guy. Until now, anyways.

'Then what the fuck are we supposed to do?' Pete came closer to Patrick as this point, because god, was he pissed. His heart was still beating fast from the adrenaline that he thought he was going to get from the kill, and he was starting to become dizzy. He needed to feed. No matter how 'good of a person' he wanted to be (frankly, he didn't really give a shit) it didn't decrease the hunger in him.

'I've got blood bags. There's animals. Pete, we don't need to kill.' Patrick was almost begging, and when Pete's eyes flicked up to meet Patrick's, he saw the plea in them.

'Fine. For now.' He emphasised the last word, looking Patrick dead in the eye as he spoke. 

'Good.' Patrick gulped, then smiled at the black haired boy. He honestly thought he was beautiful, and it made him disappointed that they hadn't done anything since the night he had turned Pete. Every time Patrick said about it to Pete, he just denied the subject and started speaking about something else. He just wanted to feel the boys lips on his again. And, with them both now being vampires, there wouldn't be any dangers. At least he hoped. But yet, Pete just pushed him away every time he tried.

'C'mon, let's go back. I'm going to need one of those blood bags.' Pete said, and they started to walk back.


	2. Hey kid, you'll never live this down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's funny because this pairing and the pairing in the previous chapter (Pete/Patrick) I only really ship as brotps. And also, there won't be like any sex scenes because I feel so awkward writing them, and I'm not going to write something if I know it sucks. So yeah, enjoy!

'Uh, William?' Brendon knocked on the door of his masters study. He looked up, dropping the glass vial which he was using in the jug.

'Yes?' He asked, rather impatiently. Brendon may be one of his favourite little vampires, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be left alone. He had work to do. Being the leader of a vampire gang is harder than it looks, and William never thought it looked all that easy.

'There's a guy... Someone turned him, he was just wandering the streets. He's a little crazy at the moment.' William sighed. When were these idiots going to learn that he told them when to change the humans? But, on the other side, his team was wearing thin and some new recruits could be helpful. So he got up from his chair and followed Brendon outside.

'Here he is.' Brendon said, pushing him in front of them. William studied him for a moment. He was around 26, he assumed. He had black, short hair and wore a bright orange hoodie. William never really cared for the colour orange.

'Found him on the streets. Thought he might be of some use.' Gabe, one of William's earliest recruits shrugged. The man was almost shaking, his arms folded, refusing to look any of them in the eye.

'What's your name?' William asked, lifting his chin up so his eye level was facing William.

'F-frank. Frank Iero.' William nodded his head, almost as a sign of approval.

'Yeah. He can stay.' He said, looking dead into the eyes of Frank. He then let go of his chin, letting it drop.

'Gabe!' He called out as he walked away, snapping his fingers. Gabe automatically started to walk behind him insuit as they walked into William's office. Everyone backed away at that point, as they knew what was going to happen next.

Gabe sat on the table in William's office, swinging his legs back and forth, but he stopped as William walked over to him and kissed his lips ever so softly. Gabe was William's play-thing. He had been for the past month or so. He liked it that way, and Gabe didn't seem to have any obligations towards it. And William didn't want to admit it, but he genuinely liked Gabe. He was cute, and he didn't... irritate him like the others. And he was more sensitive towards him than any others, and he took care with him. But he didn't let the others see that side of him, because being a leader of a vampire cult... You wouldn't really want to seem soft, right? 

William started by placing a few soft kisses on Gabe's neck, and it helped that he didn't have to worry about turning him. Some of the play-things he'd had, they were human. And that never ended well. A few he had accidentally turned, but they seemed to work well as recruits. Gabe kissed him back for a moment, his lips pushed against his until William opened them. He grinned, starting to pull off Gabe's shirt. And well, the next part is fairly obvious.


	3. I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank/Gerard. Frank arrives at Gerard and Gerard has a guilty conscience

Gerard pushed his fangs into the boy. He was feeding on his neck, sucking his blood dry. He didn't have to kill them, but there was something about it he liked. The fact that he had complete power over the body of a weak ass human and could suck their blood dry within minutes made him feel kind of superior. Screw it, he was superior. He was one of the first vampires to live around these parts, and now there was loads. And they weren't even real fucking vampires. They drank animal blood. Who the fuck does that? Not vampires, real vampires. Gerard pushed the body to the floor as he felt the last drop of blood entering his mouth, and wiped it clean. He kept the bodies in his basement, as almost as a way to say 'hey, I'm Gerard fucking Way, don't mess with me'. Although the bodies were starting to smell, and he would have to get rid of some of them as a few he couldn't bare to look at anymore. Humans were just so disgusting. 

He walked out of his basement, always having been an expert at luring people down there. He often went to brothels and clubs, always finding someone desperate enough to go with him. He had always preferred the males, it made him laugh how they tried to act tough when he drank their blood. Like, dude, I'm fucking killing you. You don't need to act tough, whine a little. He liked it when they begged for forgiveness. He liked it when they pleaded with him, they even made deals with him to keep their lives. Some even threatened to kill him. He laughed and spat in their face. With those, he always made sure to take even longer when sucking their blood. Humans were all just so fucking weak. 

Even though, yesterday, he had let one boy live. He'd turned him, though. There was something about him he liked. They'd actually met in a shop, and Gerard wanted to keep it casual, but his blood just smelt so nice. So he took him back to his house, and they fucked for awhile, until Gerard couldn't take it anymore. As he was kissing his neck, his fangs stuck in and he started to drain him dry. It was only when he realised what he was doing that he pulled his mouth away, wiping at it with his sleeve. He remembered how Frank had looked at him, the confused, and incredibly hurt, look in his eyes. And then Gerard knew that he couldn't kill him. There was something about this boy he liked. Maybe it was because he was one of the first people to not call him a freak, and to actually talk to him. He liked all of his features, he was just so beautiful. He'd never met anyone quite that beautiful before. So he placed a kiss on Frank's forehead, and whispered that he was sorry. And then he let him go.

He'd already destroyed him, and normally he wouldn't care. But Frank... He just wanted to keep him. But he couldn't. He was most likely turned by now, and Gerard prayed he'd feed. If he didn't, he would die. He couldn't bare that thought. It was then he heard a knock at his door. He growled, slightly. Nobody ever knocked at his door. He ignored it, but then the knocking became much more impatient, and faster. He grumbled, forcing himself up and to the door. He opened it and was met by some guy wearing a dumb hat and a cloak. He grinned at Gerard, purposely showing him his teeth. Gerard had heard about him.

'William, right?' He asked, leaning in front of the door almost as a warning for the vampire not to come in. He simply nodded his head in reply, ignoring Gerard's obvious disapproval as he pushed him out of the way to get into the apartment.

'Did you turn that Frank kid?' He asked, and Gerard couldn't help but gulp upon hearing his name. Why did he do that? 

'Yeah.' He replied, in a monotone voice. He just wanted him to leave. He never liked company.

'Well...' William then walked off and returned with Frank, his hands placed firmly on his shoulders. 'He's your problem then.' He then pushed him in front of Gerard, making Frank stumble.

'Have a nice day!' William turned on his heels and walked, until turning around and saying 'Or don't. I don't really care.' And then he was off again, leaving Gerard with Frank.

'Um, hi.' Frank said nervously, placing his hand behind his head and ruffling his hair. Gerard glanced at him. He was expecting him to be completely frustrated and upset with Gerard, due to him turning him. He should be furious. Why wasn't he?

'Dude, I don't know what the fuck is happening. You've-you've gotta help me.' Frank was begging, and Gerard couldn't help but be slightly pleased by that. He liked it when they begged.

'Come in.' He said, opening the door wider, making it creak ever so slightly. Frank walked in, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. Gerard then beckoned for Frank to sit on the sofa, and then turned to him.

'You must have figured out you're a vampire?' He asked, and Frank simply nodded in response. 

'I always thought being a vampire would be cool, but this... This is insane.' He held his head in his hands, and Gerard bit his lip uncertainly. He couldn't help but feel slight pity for him. 

'You've fed, correct?' He asked.

'Yeah. It- it was horrible, though.' He looked down at his hands then, considering how he'd ever turned into this. He just thought he'd found a cute, hot guy and that everything was going to be fine. But no, he had to turn him into a fucking vampire. And then suddenly, Frank realised.

'Why the fuck did you do this to me?' He looked up then, not even seeming angry, just simply upset.

'I- I don't know.' Gerard said, because he honestly didn't. He hadn't wanted to hurt Frank, but he was stupid for thinking he could ever be anything but a vampire. And a pretty insane one at that.  
'I meant it when I said I was sorry.' Gerard whispered after a moment of silence. Frank didn't reply, just continued to stare at the floor, still in complete denial. Gerard hesitated for a moment, but then moved in closer to Frank and started to softly stroke his dark hair.

'It'll be fine, I promise. I'm going to help you.' He whispered into Frank's ear, and then softly kissed his cheek. He wanted to keep this one. He hadn't wanted to keep one since a few years ago, but then the fucker had betrayed him and left and even attempted to call the police. He just told them the guy was insane, and the police laughed with him when he told them he'd just accidentally bitten him and it was nothing more. Stupid fucking humans.

'Why didn't you just kill me?' Frank looked at Gerard with sad, puppy eyes. Gerard had to look away. He didn't like showing compassion for people, he didn't even like showing he cared. But there was just something about Frank that made his heart ache.

'I- I couldn't. When I realised what I was doing, I let you go. I'm sorry.' Gerard's voice cracked on his last word, and then Frank appeared to be the one to comfort him as he shuffled closer and put an arm around him, ever so subtly. And then they laid there for awhile, and Frank couldn't help but think if he had been turned into a vampire by anyone, he was glad it was by Gerard.


End file.
